


Motionless - Part 2

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, kinda short sorry, loving bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader gets shot in the back during a mission leaving her paralyzed from the waist down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So riginally was just one part, but decided to make it into a 2 part series. But......there's two more parts after this because one idea came after the other. If you guys really want Part 3, I'll post it tomorrow. :) Hope you enjoy it!

Pain, pain was the only thing you could remember, the only thing you could feel. You weren’t shocked to hear the news to say the least. Visions scans were correct, the bullet that was lodged in your spine hit some nerves and basically shattered one of your lower discs. Either way, you were forced to make friends with the dreaded wheelchair that was currently sitting in the corner. 

 

It’s been a good three months since the mission and since the surgery that confirmed your fate. And all you’ve done was lay in bed and binge watched your favorite shows. The team tried to visit you, but you told FRIDAY to put your room on full lockdown. You knew Tony had the code to override it, but you were grateful that he didn’t. You knew you were pushing everyone away, but you just couldn’t face them. You were paralyzed for goodness sake. Leaving you broken, injured and angry. You, an Avenger, valuable member of the team, were now nothing but a failure, extra baggage, and just another person for them to take care of. What if the team didn’t want you anymore? What if they kicked you out of the tower? Where would you go? What would you do? The misery you felt became unbearable. No longer able to hold it in, you let out a scream. You picked up the lamp that was next to you and threw it across the room, not even flinching as it shattered on the wall. You bit the inside of your lip as an agonizing pain shot up your spine due to your little tantrum. You didn’t care anymore as tears ran down your face. Before your fears could take control, a voice pulled you out. 

 

“(Y/N), are you okay? What’s wrong?” Your hands drop away from your face to see Bucky standing in your doorway. “How did you get in here? Ya know what? Forget it, just leave.” You replied coldly, completely ignoring his question. He let out a sigh and closed your door before sitting on the foot of your bed. “You already know how now answer the question.” Tears welled in your eyes, you couldn’t face him not like this. You didn’t want to come off as weak, not like it mattered anyway. Considering you were basically motionless from the waist down. “Does it look like I’m okay?” You snapped at him. He flinched at your sudden outburst, he was about to say something but you interrupted. “Why are you even here? I don’t need your sympathy.”

 

“It’s been three months (Y/N), I’m just worried about you.” His voice sounded hurt. The one thing that tortured you the most was when you kept pushing him away. You let out a small laugh, “Yeah, worried about your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend. Someone who can’t even do anything anymore, who’s paralyzed for the rest of her stupid life. WHO’S JUST CREATING MORE PROBLEMS FOR EVERYONE ELSE!” You took in a shaky breath, “You might as well just dump me now because I’m going to be completely useless to you. Not to mention everyone else. And don’t you give me any of that ‘it’s going to be okay’, ‘we’ll make it through this’ crap. I don’t need it. Not from you.” It felt as if an eternity passed before Bucky spoke up once again. 

 

“Is that what you really think?” You gave him a curt nod. “(Y/N)...” he sighed, “I won’t lie to you, because for obvious reasons. Will it be okay? Yes. But will  _ you  _ be okay? Will we make it through this? I know I will, but will  _ you _ make it through this?” He ran his hands through his hair before moving over to grab your hands in his. “It’s not going to be easy, that I know for sure. But there are ways to help you get through this. Physical therapy, counseling, me, the team. You don’t have to go through this alone.” You almost broke down again at his confession. When you felt Bucky sweep your hair over your shoulder and outline the curve of your neck and jawline with feather light kisses, you let the tears fall. He pulled back and cupped your cheek with his left hand gently. 

 

“Whether you’re able to walk again or not, I’ll always love you doll. You’re everything to me. And just because you might not be able to walk again, won’t make me love you any less. In fact, it’ll give me an excuse to carry you more often.” He laughed slightly. You grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. “Really? You won’t leave me if I’m crippled for the rest of my life?” He kissed your forehead, “Doll, you’re the one who makes me crippled. Every time I see you, I swear my knees are about to give out on me.” You laughed then, he joined with you. You pulled his face down and kissed him. “Thank you, Bucky.” He smiled and kissed you once more, this one lasting a bit longer. “Come on,” he murmured against your lips, “Tony has something he wants to show you.” He stood up from your bed and pulled back the comforter and hooked one arm under your knees and one under your back. He lifted you up slowly, in order to prevent any discomfort. “You okay?”

 

“I am now.” You replied as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He kissed your head once more, “I love you (Y/N).” You just smiled and hugged him tighter as he made his way out of your room. 


End file.
